


Love Me Mercilessly

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anonymous I hope you like it!, But seriously Kaiba takes what he wants, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Romance, Not a Love Story, Obsession, Obsessive Kaiba, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Walking onto the balcony revealed a few important facts to you.First, you were on the third floor and nowhere near the ground. You could probably survive a jump to the ground, but you couldn’t make it far with the broken leg that you would probably have afterward.Second, you would need to be able to run pretty far because the lawn was bigger than a football field and surrounded by a large brick wall.Third, this wasn’t a house, it was an honest-to-god estate. You had to wonder if some sort of lord had abducted you, and if so, did you have any hope of escaping?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh do I have notes.
> 
> 1) This is dedicated to the lovely reader on Tumblr who asked if I would ever consider a yandere!Kaiba. Darling, if you have an AO3 account please let me know, and I will gift you this. Obviously the idea was 100% inspired by your ask/comments. <3 I hope I still manage to keep Kaiba's essence. 
> 
> 2) I was going to have this be a oneshot but it got way too long. It's a two parter now (I swear on my life). I love me a good 10k oneshot as a reader but as a writer that becomes overwhelming to edit. (And given this was written in huge spurts rather than a little bit here and there, it needed editing.) ALSO as I'm editing the second part, does anyone object to an absolutely unhinged Kaiba who finds his obsession and then treats them as property? No happy ending here I'm afraid. Just trying to figure out how bad it might get and whether I need to worry about pitchforks. 
> 
> 3) Second part may take a week or so. I hope to have it up sooner, but I have a job interview on Friday, and it's a second interview for a job I very much want so nerves are making it hard to focus. 
> 
> 4) Enjoy?

Your head hurt, and the world seemed to shine light into your eyes the moment you tried to open them. It would be best to keep your eyes shut and try to go back to sleep. So you rolled over, clutching the pillow close as you tried to turn away from the light.

The new position didn’t help much, and the movement made you aware of the need to pee. Cursing your bladder, you squinted against the light as you pushed your way to the edge of the bed.

Your bed seemed bigger than it should be. Why that was the first thing you noticed, you didn’t know, but it took longer to roll to the edge than you expected. You stayed at the edge of the bed blinking against the light and rubbing crust out of your eyes. When you finally opened your eyes without discomfort, you looked around to find yourself in a stranger’s room.

Room seemed to be an understatement for this place. The bed that you were sitting on was bigger than your entire bedroom, and this single room might be bigger than your apartment. There was even a balcony with its own table and chairs.

You wanted to sit there and try to figure out where you were, but the call of your bladder was far too strong now that you were upright. You shuffled across the soft carpet to the bathroom and closed the door behind you just in case anyone came into the bedroom.

The bathroom had a bathtub in addition to a shower. That meant this had to be the master bedroom in someone’s fancy house. This was someone's bedroom. You recalled going out last night, but you couldn’t remember what you’d done. Had your friends convinced you to party hard with them?

Your head pounded, suggesting that you had far too much to drink last night. It discouraged you from trying to think too hard about what may have happened.

After washing your hands, you rinsed your mouth out with the water at the sink. It helped get rid of the nasty taste. Then you washed your face, not wanting to even look at it before cleaning up. A nearby hand towel helped you dry your face off, and then you finally looked at yourself in the mirror, and it was just as bad as you expected. Hair sticking up all over the place. Rumpled clothes.

The rumpled clothes were a good thing. You were still wearing your underwear and clothes from yesterday. Did that mean nothing happened? If that was the case, what were you doing in a stranger’s bed?

The bathroom didn’t give you any clues, and rather than snoop through the drawers, you decided it would be best for you to leave. Maybe you could sneak out and not have to face whoever owned this place.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you opened the bathroom door to find the bedroom still empty. At the same time, you felt disappointed that you might not encounter whoever owned this place.

There were two closed doors available, and when you tried the first one, the handle wouldn't budge. Dismissing that door as leading somewhere else, you tried the other door. This one led to a walk-in closet that seemed to light up the moment the door opened. The closet seemed to be mostly shades of blue and a lot of dresses. Distracted for the moment, you looked through the clothing. None of it seemed to be for a man.

Did you know anyone who owned a house? It was possible that someone you knew had brought you home with them last night so they could make sure you were ok. The problem was that you couldn’t think of anyone who even owned a home, much less one that would have a room this big.

You backed out of the closet, trying to make sense of what little information you had.

Then you realized there weren’t any other doors. You had a closet, a bathroom, the door leading out to the balcony, and a locked door. Logic told you that the locked door was your exit. Logic told you that the door had no good reason to be locked from the outside.

So you tried the door again. This time, you looked for a way to unlock it or something you may have missed. The handle wouldn’t budge no matter how you tried to twist and pull. The center of the handle was smooth and didn’t appear to have any sort of lock on it so you felt around the edges. Nothing. The door didn't seem to have any deadbolt attached to it.

You pounded on the door yelling “hello” and “help” for as long as you could stand it. Then you pressed your ear to the door, listening for any sort of noise. Nothing.

You backed up and tried to ram the door down with your body. That hurt your shoulder too much for you to think about trying it again. Taking a deep breath, you began to think about escape. You didn’t need to wonder why someone would lock you into a room. That path led to some dark thoughts. The why was bad and unimportant. You needed to get out and wonder about the why later.

The balcony. That was a door outside. You hurried over to that door, and expecting it to be locked, you threw the door open with a little too much force. The sliding door hit the other end of the track with a bang, and you flinched against the noise.

Walking onto the balcony revealed a few important facts to you.

First, you were on the third floor and nowhere near the ground. You could probably survive a jump to the ground, but you couldn’t make it far with the broken leg that you would probably have afterward.

Second, you would need to be able to run pretty far because the lawn was bigger than a football field and surrounded by a large brick wall.

Third, this wasn’t a house, it was an honest-to-god estate. You had to wonder if some sort of lord had abducted you, and if so, did you have any hope of escaping?

The balcony wouldn’t be your way out. Only if you could somehow fashion a rope to get yourself down, and that was something you would need to spend a lot of time thinking about. The clothing in the closet maybe? But you couldn’t hope to escape during the day. You would need to run across that lawn and get over the wall before you could count yourself safe.

You turned back toward the room and froze. There was a man in there. You took a step forward, studying him, and realized that he wasn’t just any man. It was Seto Kaiba, a man that anyone who lived in Domino would recognize.

This had to be a mistake. Seto Kaiba didn’t go around kidnapping people (that you knew of). Why would he when he was the most powerful man in the city? (That meant that he could get away with it…)

You stared at him through the open doorway and stayed on the balcony. You knew that he would have unlocked the door to get into the room. A glance told you that the door was shut, but you assumed it would still be unlocked. If you could get to the door, maybe you could escape.

He didn’t say a word. He stood there and studied you while you studied him. His eyebrow arched up, but you couldn’t tell if that meant he was amused or skeptical. Perhaps he was wondering what you were doing here? This could still be a mistake of some sort.

You took a few steps into the room, trying to figure out what you should say to him.

His mouth arched up at your movement. It wasn’t quite a smile. It seemed more like a smirk. He seemed more smug than pleased.

“Welcome home,” he said, breaking the silence. “I think you’ll feel better after a shower and some clean clothes.” He gestured toward the walk-in closet.

You latched on to the first part. “This isn’t my home.”

“It is now.” His confidence said that there was no alternative. This would be your home, and you weren’t allowed to disagree.

You didn’t know Seto Kaiba on a personal level. You knew of him, but so did everyone in the city. He practically owned the city, constantly taking it over for events. Rumors said that he owned the police and the yakuza. If Seto Kaiba wanted something done, it got done, and if he didn’t want something to happen, it didn’t.

If he wanted to keep you prisoner in his mansion, nobody would rescue you.

If you managed to escape, Domino wouldn’t be safe for you.

You still needed to try. You threw yourself across the room to the door. The handle twisted allowing you to open it, and you threw it open so you could dart into the hallway. You broke into a run without stopping to think about which direction you should go. You needed to trust your instincts. Hesitation would slow you down.

You ran into a maid, knocking both of you to the ground, screaming that she needed to help you. She pushed you off and onto the ground. She put both hands on your shoulders, applying pressure to keep you down.

You begged her to help you, but her face stayed flat and expressionless. She looked away from you. “Mr. Kaiba, would you like me to take care of this?”

You followed her glance to see Kaiba walking down the hall toward the two of you.

“Not just now,” he replied. “I’ll handle it.”

“Yes, sir.”

You watched as she stood and backed away from you. This woman didn’t care that you were begging her for help. She would have helped Kaiba keep you here.

Kaiba stopped next to you and looked down. He nudged your body with his foot. “Stand up.”

You wanted to stay on the floor. He wasn’t your boss, and you didn’t have to listen to him. Then he nudged you a second time, a little harder, and you realized that he might resort to force. You stood up.

He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you close. “Make no mistake, none of my staff will help you leave.” His hand squeezed your arm, nails digging into your skin, and you let out a cry of pain. He didn’t stop squeezing. “This is your home.”

You nodded, wanting him to stop. “Ok. Ok!”

He released your arm. Then he reached down and grabbed your hand. He interlaced his fingers with yours as if the two of you were dating, and then walked down the hallway, pulling you along. You let him lead you, not wanting to see if he could break your fingers.

He led you back to the room, and you looked both ways, trying to commit the hallway to memory in case you escaped again. He pushed you through the doorway. At first, you thought he might lock you in the room again, but he entered the room as well, closing the door behind himself.

“You should shower.”

You looked over at the bathroom and then back at him. “I’d rather not.”

His shoulders lifted in a shrug. “You can bathe if you’d prefer. Perhaps I’ll join you.”

“I’ll shower.” You backed away from him and darted into the bathroom before he could decide to join you. The bathroom at least had a lock from the inside, and you locked the door. You turned the shower on, wanting him to at least believe that you were listening to him even if you didn’t shower. As you played with the shower, adjusting it so that the temperature would be nice, you weighed the pros and cons of showering.

The only real con was that you felt uncomfortable undressing in a stranger’s bathroom. The fact that you knew who Seto Kaiba was didn’t make him less of a stranger to you.

But you were gross. You might be here for a while, and it would be nice to be clean. You also felt like it would be easier if Kaiba thought that you were going along with his plans. You’d read enough crime books to know that fighting a kidnapper without a plan usually landed someone in more trouble. At least, that was the way the books portrayed it.

You had to plan for a long game here. You had to earn things that would help you escape.

Or you just had to make it to tonight and then use the clothes in the closet to shimmy down the wall.

So you chose to shower. You used as much of Kaiba’s products as you wanted, and you did feel better once you were clean.

The bathroom had towels and a bathrobe. Both were impossibly soft, and as you dried off, you debated taking one of the towels with you when you escaped.

You didn’t want to put your dirty clothes back on, but you didn’t want to walk into the room naked in front of Kaiba. The bathrobe covered you up from shoulder to knee, but even with that, you would feel too exposed. So you put the dirty clothes back on.

It was all for nothing because your bedroom was empty.

There was a dress sitting on the bed, and you walked over to find a note sitting on top of it.

Put this on.

He’d even selected underwear to go with the dress. Creepy or controlling? Probably a bit of both. But you were committed to playing along with him for now so you put the underwear and dress on. Then you began to inspect the room itself, trying to figure out what could be useful to an escape attempt.

The massive bed took up a lot of space, and while it had more pillows than you could ever need, you didn’t think it would be helpful. The nightstand next to the bed didn’t have anything on it but a lamp. There was a desk in the room, but it had nothing on it or in any of the drawers. The books on the bookshelf might be useful if you got bored, but you didn’t think they would be the best weapons, even if the image of throwing them one-by-one at Seto Kaiba did amuse you.

The bathroom and closet seemed to be the only rooms with anything in them. An inspection of the bathroom revealed that it had all your favorite products but lacked any styling equipment. A flat iron or curling iron might have made a great weapon, especially if you heated it beforehand.

The closet was full to the brim with all sorts of clothing and shoes. No purses, but why would you need one when everything you would put in one appeared to be missing. He must have your cellphone somewhere in this mansion. Maybe it would be smarter to try to find it rather than escape? You would have to keep that idea in mind, too.

When you emerged from the closet, you discovered two maids had entered your bedroom. One stood in front of the door, and the other was out on the balcony putting trays down on the table. You approached the one at the door and tried to say hello to her.

She glanced at you before looking away. “I’ll only warn you once. We’re armed, and Mr. Kaiba has instructed us to stun you if you try to leave.”

You took a step back. She didn’t sound like she would hesitate. What kind of maid was she? What kind of human being? Gathering your courage, you moved into her line of sight, trying to get her to look at you. “I’m sure you don’t want to be an accessory to kidnapping?”

She continued to look away from you. “Seto Kaiba doesn’t kidnap.”

“Are you saying you think I’m here by choice?”

Now she looked at you. “You must be one of the dumb ones. Seto Kaiba. Doesn’t. Kidnap.” Then she gave you a smile that somehow managed to convey hostility. “Your lunch is now available on your balcony. Mr. Kaiba told me to let you know that you can start eating without him. He’ll be along shortly.”

The second maid joined her, and they both backed out of the door and into the hallway. After the initial threat, you weren’t brave enough to try to force your way out. When they shut the door in your face, you turned to the food sitting on the balcony. Food filled the table from edge to edge, and you had a variety of options to choose from.

You sat down and began to pick at the food. You were hungry, and you didn’t think Kaiba would have any reason to drug you right now. When you noticed the jug of water, you immediately poured yourself a cup and drank the whole thing in one go. It helped more than the food so you poured another glass.

Between the shower, food, and water, you were beginning to feel more like yourself. The headache faded to a distant memory. Your body was ready to run and fight. Plans to escape ran through your head as you assessed them to decide which would have the best outcome.

When Seto Kaiba joined you, you felt ready to take him on. Armoring yourself in fake confidence, you sat up straight, refusing to stand for him, and stared at him. You can’t keep me forever, you thought, letting that energy radiate through your body.

He picked up a piece of fruit and ate it before speaking to you. “Are you done eating?”

“Yes.” It didn’t matter if you were full or not. You refused to eat with him.

“Good.” He held up the items he was holding, and you wondered why he had a short chain. “Do I need to leash you, or will you behave on our walk?”

The thought of him putting a collar and leash on you shocked you too much for words. He had you trapped in his mansion so you shouldn’t feel shocked that he would tie you up, but you didn't expect that. It felt like a bucket of water had poured over you as you realized that you didn't know what to expect from this situation. Fiction only helped you so much. 

He took a step forward. “The leash then?”

“No!” You stood up, knocking the chair over and shaking the table. “I can…” You hesitated, not wanting to use the word but unable to think of an alternative on the spot. “I’ll behave.”

“Good girl.” He held out his empty hand, and you stared at it. Then he twisted it so his palm faced up. Did he want you to take his hand?

You chose to ignore his hand and walked around the other side of the table to leave the balcony. You kept your steps slow. Now wasn’t the time to escape. You stopped at the door leading to the hallway and waited for him. You didn’t check the handle or open the door. Head held high, you allowed him to open the door for you. He placed his free hand on your lower back and applied a gentle pressure to lead you into the hallway. You allowed this too.

Let him believe that your compliance made you willing. Let him become complacent so you could escape.

“If you want to change something about your room, let the maids know.”

“Can they unlock the door?” you drawled.

“Not until you’ve earned it.”

You stopped walking. You knew you should keep your mouth shut but couldn’t stop yourself. “How do I earn freedom?”

“Don’t think of it as earning freedom.” He pushed his hand against your back, just enough pressure to get you walking again. “I simply want to ensure you don’t get lost in your new home.” 

“How considerate.”

He stopped you in front of a set of double doors. “Think of this tour as the first step. For now, I only ask that you allow me to escort you wherever you want to go.” He pulled open one of the doors. “This is the main library.”

He led you into a massive room that seemed to stretch along all three floors of the manor. From the top floor, the two of you entered onto a narrow walkway that stretched along the tops of the shelves. You looked around in awe. The room had a twisting staircase that would let you climb down to the lower levels as well as ladders all over the place. It looked more like an expensive bookstore than a personal library.

He showed you around the multiple levels of the library. There were entrances on all three floors of the manor, but the bottom floor of the library was where you could find places to sit as well as a full fireplace. He showed you the buzzer near the fireplace so you could summon a maid to light it if you wanted to sit next to a fire.

You wondered if the maid would stay and babysit you or if you could then use the fire to light up the place. Burning Kaiba’s manor down would be one way to escape. It might also lead to death so maybe as a last resort.

After the library, he led you through the bottom levels and outside to an olympic sized pool. You didn’t think you had the physical strength to drown Kaiba, and other than that fun idea, the pool area didn’t seem to have anything that would help you escape.

Then he walked you past the kitchen, so you would know where it was. This was a room you were especially interested in, kitchens had knives after all, but he pointed out the entrance and walked you past it without taking you in. You tried to remember where it was. The path so far had been all over the place so you didn’t feel confident that you would find it again, but you would do your best. If for no other reason than access to a weapon.

He took you to his personal office. “I spend much of my time here. You’re free to join me.” He shut the door behind the two of you, and you flinched at the sound of the door locking.

It was a cosy space. Natural light filtered in from the windows, and there was a little nook with a loveseat and coffee table. He even had a few bookshelves in here, making you wonder how many books there were in this mansion.

You didn’t want to be trapped in this cosy space with this man.

He walked over to his desk and sat down, leaving you standing with no direction. He’d locked the door from the inside, so you could easily unlock it, but now wasn’t the time for an escape attempt either.

You sat down in the chair across from him. “What am I doing here?” you asked. 

“You belong here.”

You waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t. Instead, he opened the top drawer. When he pulled your phone out and put it down on the desk, you snatched it without thinking. He didn’t react, which should have made you wary, but you were too busy unlocking the phone to try to call someone, anyone.

There weren’t any contacts in your phone.

At that point, you looked up to find Kaiba smirking at you. “I deleted all of your social media accounts and disabled your phone.”

You felt defeated, but then you realized that would look odd to your friends and family. They would know that you were missing and that it was serious. People would be looking for you.

“I let all of your contacts know that you didn’t want them looking for you.”

You shook your head. As if anyone would believe that.

“The police won’t look for you.”

You studied his face, looking for a lie. If he were lying, you didn’t know if you could tell. From what you knew about Seto Kaiba and Kaiba Corp, he could be telling the truth.

You dialed 1-1-0 on your phone. The call didn’t go through, and you listened as a message notified you to reach out to your service provider to rectify the issue. You put the phone back down on his desk. It was useless now.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” You tried to gather your courage. “Why me?”

“You interest me.”

“Have you heard about dating? You didn’t need to abduct me!”

He stood up. “I can take care of you better if you’re here with me.” He walked back to the door. “I think it’s time for you to go back to your room.”

“NO!” You banged your fist against his desk. “I’m not just some object… I’m not a doll that you can dress up and take out to play with! Let me go home!”

“This is your home. Now and forever.”

If you were difficult enough, would he let you go free? If you lost his interest, could you leave? “I don’t even know you!”

He approached you, and you wanted to stand up and back away, but you stayed firmly seated. You wouldn’t show fear. You didn’t understand what he wanted from you, but you wouldn’t give him any satisfaction if you could help it. He leaned over you, placing one hand down on the desk, and with the other hand, he picked up the chain that he’d put down.

“You’ll have plenty of time to get to know me.” He moved his hand to the back of your neck, wrapping the short chain around. It felt cold against your neck. You wanted to protest, but what would that accomplish? He twisted the connection, locking the chain in place. Then he pulled the end enough to tighten the collar, demonstrating the fact that he could choke you with it.

The threat was obvious.

He didn’t attach a leash to the collar. Instead, he kept his grip on the end, forcing you to stay close as he left the room. He led you a short distance down the hall to another door. When he opened the door, you thought that you were back in your room at first, but while this room was just as bare, the bed was a darker shade of blue.

“This is my room,” Kaiba explained. “You can stay in here whenever you’d like.”

You looked up, expecting him to be looking at you, but he was studying his room as if it were something new to him. “I’d prefer my own room, thanks.”

He shrugged. “It’s your choice.”

“Take me back to my own room, please.” It might be easier to escape if you shared his room and bed. You couldn’t deny that.

That would be a last resort.

He led you back to your own room using the collar. It kept you close, and you couldn’t help but notice the way he smelled or how tall he was. He was an attractive man. It was an objective fact.

At your room, he let go of your collar, gesturing for you to enter on your own. You hesitated in the doorway. “If you’d asked me out, I would’ve said yes.”

He smirked. “Then you shouldn’t have a problem staying here.”

Caught off guard by that messed up logic, you stared at him for a moment. Before you could correct him, your brain caught up and stopped your mouth. You forced yourself to smile. “I guess not. I look forward to getting the chance to get close to you, Seto Kaiba.” And then maybe murder him. That might be the most effective escape.

He cackled. You took a step back, not expecting that reaction.

“I knew you would be a terrible liar,” he said. He took a step toward you, and you took a step back, further into your room, trying to keep your distance. He stopped in the doorway and gestured to a vent in the wall next to the door. “I’ll be back for dinner, but in the meantime, you can summon a maid if you need anything.”

He left without giving you the chance to ask how a vent would help you summon a maid. When he shut the door, you hovered near it for a moment. You tried to imagine him walking down the hallway. How long would he need to walk away? When enough time had passed, you tried the handle.

The door remained locked.

You turned your attention to the vent. Now that you were studying it, you realized that there was a button on the right side and that the slats were connected by something that looked like mesh. Air wouldn’t flow through this at all. Wondering what else you may have missed, you pressed the button and listened to a short buzz. Nothing else happened so you released the button. After a moment, a voice said, “How can I help you, miss?”

It was an intercom then. What did you need? You pressed and held the button, assuming this would work like a walkie-talkie. “Can I have some more water brought up?”

“Right away, miss.”

Focused on ideas to escape, you wondered if you could somehow convince the maids to bring you something sharp that could act as a weapon. You would have to consider it carefully. Could you ask for food that required a knife? Maybe come up with a reason for a pair of scissors? You added it to your mental list of ideas.

You missed your phone. Without it, you had no access to the internet and all your favorite time-wasting websites. You didn’t have any fun phone games to pass the time. So you wandered over to the bookshelves. The bookshelves continued the pattern of Kaiba knowing far too much about you. Some of your favorite books were present as well as a lot of books that you wanted to read. Mixed in were also a lot of classics that you assumed Kaiba either wanted you to read or enjoyed himself.

A maid showed up with a pitcher of ice and water. She poured some water in a cup and put both the cup and pitcher down on your desk. She refused to look at you the entire time. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“No, thank you.”

She left without a glance in your direction.

You didn’t think it would be easy to convince one of the maids to help you, but every time they interacted with you, they seemed uncomfortable with the situation. If you could convince one of them that you were a human being and not only Seto Kaiba’s doll or pet or whatever they saw you as maybe you could get them to help you.

That would take some time. You hoped to be out of this mansion within a few days.

You took the glass of water out to the balcony and sat at the table, sipping the water and hoping that you looked like you were enjoying the view. With the amount of clothing at your disposal, you hoped to be able to construct something to help you get down to the ground. At that point, you would need to make a run for it. You didn’t know what the security system was like here, but you had to assume Seto Kaiba had some sort of system to keep intruders off his grounds. So you had to assume a worst-case scenario where they noticed your escape right away.

There were trees in one section of the grounds, and they were close enough together that they might give you some coverage to hide. You couldn’t see the wall on the other side of them, but if the trees were close enough to the wall, that might give you a way to get over to the other side. Otherwise, you weren’t sure how you would climb the wall.

It was a shoddy plan, and you knew it, but you didn’t want to stick around. Seto Kaiba may not have forced you into his bed today, but that didn’t guarantee safety tomorrow.

Your fingers brushed over the collar that Kaiba had left hanging around your neck. You wanted nothing more than to remove it, but so far, you’d resisted that urge. You wouldn’t show him that you were a fighter. Let him believe that you were docile. You could take this off right before your escape.

Decision made, you retreated into the walk-in closet and closed the door. If a maid walked in, you didn’t want her to see what you were doing. You sorted through the clothes, selecting fabrics that would be easy to work with and throwing them into a pile on the floor. Cotton t-shirts seemed like a good idea. Tights were already thin and easy to turn into rope. Tank tops could work too. Scarves seemed a bit small, but you tossed them into the pile, too.

Once the pile seemed big enough to make a good rope, you sat down in front of it and tried to consider the best way to do this. You didn’t think that cartoons provided the best reference, but you started by tying the ends of the tights together. You double knotted all the feet together, and once you had three pairs of tights tied up, you decided to test the knots. You pushed aside the clothing hanging up and looped the tights around the bar at the top of the closet. You took both ends and pulled at the tights from the opposite side of the closet. The knots didn’t budge.

You hoped that meant they would stay put as you shimmied down the side of the building.

Once you tied all the tights together, you had the beginning of a rope, but you didn’t think that it was long enough to reach the ground. You turned to the shirts, but they needed to be ripped apart in order to be useful for the rope. You tried to rip apart one of the shirts at the seams, but that was harder than you thought it would be. Without scissors, you didn’t have a chance at getting the shirts torn apart.

The scarves all seemed flimsy, but you began to tie them together as part of the rope. You would make it work.

Then the closet door opened. You dropped the clothing in your hands as you twisted around, trying to block the pile with your body. Kaiba walked into the closet, and you stood, smiling at him. “Hi!” You tried to kick the pile off to the side. “Nice to see you!” Could you be any more of an idiot?

He ignored your attempts to get in his face and stepped around you. You backed away as he picked up the makeshift rope. “What’s this?” He smirked.

You had no good lie. That was your mistake. You should have prepared a lie. “Just something to do.” You shrugged, but the motion felt awkward and stiff. He seemed amused, but that didn’t mean anything. You continued to back away from him, worried about how he would react.

“How can I trust you with clothes if this is how you treat them?”

You swallowed, mind blank. At the edge of your closet, you glanced over to find the door to your room open. Your brain screamed for you to run. Run before he tries to follow through on that threat.

You ran through the open doorway.

This was stupid. You already tried running. It hadn’t worked. Then again, Kaiba just found your escape rope. If you were going to be in trouble, you might as well give running another go.

This time you dodged any maids that you encountered. People were the enemy.

The main staircase was huge, and when you encountered it, you knew you’d gone in the right direction. Taking multiple stairs at a time, you flew down the staircase and toward the front doors of the mansion. You crashed into the doors, unable to stop yourself in time, but shook it off and grabbed the handles. The door itself was heavy but unlocked, and you pulled the door open enough to slip through.

Outside, you hesitated. The main gates were straight down the driveway, but you would never convince security to let you leave. They would probably drag you right back to their boss.

Instead, you turned and ran for the trees. Maybe you could hide until night. Shouting followed you as you ducked into the trees and began to weave around. You looked for a way to hide. Something you could hide in or behind or even a tree you could climb.

You ran and ran. There didn’t seem to be any good hiding spots on this property. If you had been a child playing hide-and-seek, you would have been disappointed. As an adult, the thought of capture terrified you. You didn’t think about how you managed to get away from Seto Kaiba. You didn’t look that gift horse in the mouth. You focused on staying away from him.

Emerging from the trees, you reached the wall surrounding the property.

One hand on the wall, you began to run along the length of it, looking for some way over or under. Could there be a hole somewhere? A back entrance that only staff used? A way over the top of the wall using the local plants?

You ran along the length of the wall, praying for a miracle. When you felt a pinch in your arm, you brushed at your arm thinking that you must have rubbed against something.

There was an object stuck to your arm.

Heart racing, you forced yourself to stop and look. A small cylinder seemed to be sticking out of your arm. You grabbed it and pulled, removing a needle. You launched it into the air, throwing it away from you as if that could stop whatever might happen. Back against the wall, you looked around to see two guards approaching you. One of the guards was holding up a long gun.

Hands in the air, you tried to think. Would they kill you? Thoughts of running as far as you could overwhelmed your brain. You couldn’t focus. You needed to get away. Run run run. There was a gun. Your arms and legs felt so heavy, but you needed to run. You tried to take off to the side, to follow the wall again, but your legs didn’t listen and you found yourself falling sideways as the trees blurred before your eyes. You remembered the guards and the gun but the world was already black.

Nothing was there.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of different choices when it came to ways to end this. I'm not sure if I would have been happy with any of them to be honest, but this is the one that made me the most satisfied. 
> 
> I hope you will agree. If not, I'm sorry. D:
> 
> Also, thank you for all the well wishes. (Igotthejob!)
> 
> And, if anyone is in the mood for a book recommendation, I feel like any readers who enjoyed this fic would also like "You" by Caroline Kepnes. (True to the title, there's quite a bit of second person narrative in there.)

Discomfort woke you up. You tried to stretch but found your movement limited by something holding your arms and legs. Opening your eyes revealed that you were back in your prison, but this time, you were naked, tied to a bed, and not alone. 

The maid sitting next to you had a book held up, but her eyes were focused on you. Her frown kept you from speaking to her. This was not a friendly face. 

“I knew you were one of the stupid ones,” she said, ending the silent stare-off. 

You didn’t say anything and tried to adjust yourself. You couldn’t stand to have this woman look down on you while you lay naked in bed. But no matter how much you tried to move, the binds on your arms and legs kept you on display, and you couldn't even press your thighs together.

“If you want my advice, you’ll play along with Mr. Kaiba. Either you keep his interest or he gets rid of you, just like all the ones before you.” She stood up and put her book down on your side table. “I’ll fetch Mr. Kaiba and let him know you’re awake.” 

“Wait!” 

She paused and looked back at you. 

You hadn’t meant to call out to her. It had been a reflex to keep her in this room. You didn’t want Seto Kaiba to see you like this. 

But her words echoed in your head. “Others?” 

She scoffed. “Oh, did you think that you were special? That you were the only one to ever catch Mr. Kaiba’s attention?” 

She left and didn’t even bother shutting the door behind her. 

Anyone could walk by and see you naked on display. You twisted your body, trying to find some way to cover up. You pulled on your hands, testing those restraints, but they didn’t seem to be able to go anywhere. Then you tried to pull one of your feet up, but you couldn’t move them either. If you leaned your head forward enough to look at your feet, you could see the rope wrapped around your ankles, but you couldn’t think of a way to undo it. 

Then Kaiba entered the room. You noted that he didn't close the door on his way in. Privacy wasn’t a thing around here apparently. He sat down on the bed next to you and surprised you by looking down at your face rather than your body. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked. 

“Let me go?”

He placed a hand on the side of your head. “You’re mine now, and you disappointed me by trying to escape.” He shook his head. “Now I can’t even trust you with clothing, and I hate having to deny you anything.” 

You didn’t have a response to that. Kaiba wouldn’t let you go, but you didn’t know how to play the role he wanted you to play. You thought back to what the maid had said about others. Where were they now?

Kaiba leaned back, removing his hand from your face. “You have two choices. You can come sit with me while I work, or I can leave you here tied to the bed until it's time to eat.” 

Either option sounded terrible, but you felt like you might be losing feeling in your arms. “I’d like… um, can I sit with you?” 

He smiled, but the word 'smile' was inadequate for the type of feral grin that belonged on a wolf. “Good girl.” Then his hand reached for the chain resting on your neck. “I should get you a proper collar. Would you like that?” 

You stared up at him as his fingers stroked your neck, rubbing along the chain. No, you wouldn’t like a proper collar at all. You didn’t want any of this. 

You couldn’t tell him the truth, but you couldn’t bring yourself to lie. So you stared up without a word. 

Then his hand wrapped around your neck and began to squeeze. “I asked you a question.” 

You swallowed and tried to nod. 

“I didn’t hear that.” His hand squeezed your neck tighter as he pressed down. His fingers hurt as they dug into your skin, but it was the pressure of his palm that made you panic. It became harder to breathe as he pushed down more. After a moment, he released your neck. “Wouldn’t you like a proper collar?” 

You took a deep breath. “Yes, yes!” You nodded. “Yes, please.” 

“Good girl.” He began to untie the rope around your ankles. Then he released your wrists. You stretched out your body and arms as you sat up, rolling your shoulders to try to get out the kinks. Everything felt hard to move.

Aware of Kaiba watching you, it was difficult to keep your arms from crossing over your chest. You wanted to grab the sheet off the bed and wrap it around your body. 

“What if I get cold?” you asked. 

“We can turn up the heat if needed.” 

You turned away from Kaiba and hung your legs off the opposite side of the bed. For a moment, you relaxed, knowing he could see your back and not your chest. Then you stood up and turned back toward him. You wanted to have a plan, but when you watched his eyes roam your body, you couldn’t think about anything. You didn’t want him seeing you naked. It was your body, but he kept looking at you as if he owned everything he saw. 

“Come here,” he ordered. 

You didn’t want to listen to him. You felt like you should listen to him. Your feet refused to move. 

He sighed. Then he circled the bed to approach you. He grabbed your collar and led you from the room and into his office. 

In his office, he made you sit down at his feet as he worked at his desk. He didn’t give you anything to do as he worked. Occasionally, he would reach down and pet you. 

You tried to think of a way out of this. You planned and plotted and tried not to fall asleep. 

He fed you lunch when it came. He kept you down on the floor at his feet, but he would reach down, pressing food into your mouth. Having him feed you this way ruined your appetite, but you didn’t want to set him off again so you ate what he gave you. He didn't ask if you were hungry. He didn't ask if you were full before he stopped feeding you. Then he held a cup up to your lips. He tilted it, and you opened your mouth, hoping it wouldn’t be nasty. It was just water, and he kept the cup to your lips forcing you to drink until the cup was empty. He took the cup away, and you supposed you should be grateful that he hadn’t made you drink out of a bowl like a dog. 

But that gave you an idea. You leaned against his legs and rubbed your face against his knee and thigh. He smelled nice. You hated that he smelled nice. As you nuzzled his leg, he reached down to pet your hair. You didn’t like it, but you leaned into his hand. If he wanted a dog, you could be a dog. 

Shutting your eyes, you stayed pressed against his legs and let yourself nap. There wasn’t much you could do now. 

When you woke up curled in a ball on the floor, you sat up to find yourself alone in the room. Standing up reminded you that you didn't have any clothing. You looked around but couldn't find anything that you could use to cover yourself up. Giving up, you checked the door, expecting it to be locked.

The handle turned, and you released it, staring at the door. That was unexpected. Half expecting an alarm to go off, you reached out again and opened the door.

Silence.

The hallway outside was empty. 

A voice in your head told you to run. 

Another voice told you that you didn’t have a chance. There were windows in the office, so you knew that it was daytime. You could run into anyone as you tried to make your way through the mansion. Even if you made it outside, the guards would spot you. You didn’t even know how to get off the property. 

You wanted to try to escape. 

You didn’t want anyone to see you naked if you could avoid it. How could you expect to get anywhere without clothes?

You needed to play the long game. You couldn't make your way out yet. You backed into the office and shut the door again. Turning, your eyes landed on Kaiba’s laptop. Maybe you could find something useful if you looked around? 

You sat down in the desk chair and clicked on the laptop’s mouse. The screen lit up, showing you the lock screen. You couldn’t begin to try guessing at Kaiba’s password so you didn’t. Instead, you began looking at everything sitting on the desk before looking into the drawers. 

As you sifted through paperwork, you tried to figure out what would be useful to you. You assumed that everything was related to Kaiba Corp. None of it made any sense to you at a glance, but you didn't have time to read through any of it. 

Sitting back, you tried to think. You remembered the maid’s comment from earlier. If there had been others, what happened to them? Were they dead? How afraid did you need to be of Seto Kaiba?

You told yourself that nobody could get away with abducting and murdering girls, not even Seto Kaiba. He couldn’t. There was no way. 

But where were they? If there had been others, did he just pay them off and let them go? 

None of that made sense. Someone would have gone to the police or the news. You sank down in the chair. Those girls were dead. 

Taking a deep breath, you curled back up on the rug under his desk. The facts depressed you. You needed to escape, but you needed a solid plan. How many attempts did you have before Kaiba decided you weren’t worth the effort? 

When he returned, you tried to smile from your place on the floor. You didn’t think you managed to pull off an actual smile, but based on his smirk, it didn’t matter. As he walked over, you studied the object on his arm. 

“Good girl,” he said as he sat down. “You stayed put.” 

You nodded, trying to figure out the best response. “I waited for you to come back to me.” 

He held up the item with both hands, revealing that it was a button-up shirt, and offered it to you. You stood up and moved to stand between his legs. You put a hand on the shirt. “For me?” 

“A gift for being so well-behaved.” 

You turned your back to him and let him help you put your arms into the sleeves. You pulled the shirt together and tried to button it up, but he reached out and pulled both your hands down to your sides. He grabbed your hips and turned you until you were facing him. Then he pushed the sides of the shirt back to uncover your chest. “Keep it open for now.” 

“Yes.” You looked down at the floor, unable to watch him leer at you. At least you had something to cover yourself with now. The shirt went down to your thighs and covered your butt. You could button it up and run without the insecurity that came from having everything bared. “Thank you…” You hesitated. Did you call him Kaiba? You glanced up to find him staring at you so you glanced back down again. You decided to take a guess. “Thank you, Master.” 

He growled. You looked up, assuming he was displeased, but when you made eye contact, you froze. His mouth was curled up on one side in a half smile. His eyes stayed fixed on your face. Then his hands slid under the shirt, gripping your hips to pull you forward. 

You swallowed the urge to pull away. To throw yourself down on the floor. His touch made your hips itch. 

Instead, you stepped forward, and then placed your knee on his chair between the arm and his leg. Then you lifted up your other knee and straddled him. Looking away, hoping he wouldn’t see the lie in your eyes, you asked, “Is it ok if I call you Master?” 

His hands slid back from your hips and down to your butt. He pulled you down to sit on him rather than hover above him. As he squeezed your butt he said, “I like the way that sounds.” Then he leaned forward to take one of your nipples into his mouth. 

You froze, torn between the urge to throw yourself off the chair and the knowledge that you shouldn’t pull away. He nibbled on your nipple, and you couldn’t stop yourself from whimpering. It tickled, and the sensation made you want to push his face away. 

Instead, you chose to do the opposite and put your hand on his head to pull him closer. He groaned, letting you know that you made the right choice. 

The ring of a phone startled you, and you pulled back from Kaiba. He didn’t allow you to pull away as he took one last nibble. The phone continued to ring. He took his time pulling back, and you watched as he sucked until your nipple fell out of his mouth with a pop. Then he reached for the phone and lifted it off his desk. Putting it to his ear, he said, “Kaiba.” 

He pushed you off his lap as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. You hesitated, standing in front of him, unsure what to do next. Then he pushed down on your shoulders, indicating you should get back on the floor. You kneeled in front of him, and that was when you noticed the tent forming in his pants. 

You needed to convince him to trust you. You needed to keep his interest. You needed freedom to roam about so you could escape. 

You didn’t know if you could make yourself… but there was no way to know if you didn’t try. You put a hand on his knee. Rubbing circles around his knee and up his thigh, you gathered your courage. After a moment, you let your hand drift all the way up to button on his pants. You traced the button but couldn’t bring yourself to undo it. Instead you let your hand drift down to the bulge next to the zipper. You ran your fingers along and tried not to think too hard about what you were rubbing. 

Then he moaned, startling you. You snatched your hand away and looked up to see his eyes were closed. You shuffled away from him. His eyes opened. He looked down at you with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry,” you said. It felt like the right thing to say, but you didn’t know what you were sorry about.

“I wanted to see how far you’d go,” he said, reaching down for his belt. “I won’t force you into anything.” Despite his words, his hand worked to undo his belt. You watched as he pulled off his belt, setting it on the desk, and then began to undo his pants. You knew you should help, but you couldn’t make your hands reach out for him. He stopped once his pants were undone and reached out for your head. You recoiled, thinking you might be expected to go down on him, but when he grabbed you, he pulled you back into his lap. This time, your back pressed against his chest as his arm wrapped around your waist. His other hand rested on your thigh. 

“Let me take care of you,” he whispered into your ear as his hand slid up your thigh. 

It was easier to sit there and do nothing. You might not be able to take his pants off, but somehow you managed to sit still as his hand slid up and explored your body. 

Your legs tried to close when he finally reached your clit, but he kept his hand in place, grabbing your crotch. Your thighs pushed together, blocking his hand from moving. He didn’t speak. He didn’t move. You stayed frozen, and he seemed to be waiting. 

After a moment, you took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. He studied you with a slight frown. This felt like a test. Even if it wasn’t intended to be a test, it would be one. You couldn’t afford to turn him away. Leaning back into his chest, you opened your legs to him. 

His whole hand squeezed between your legs. Then his fingers pressed down and slid up until two were positioned over just the right spot to make your hips buck forward. Your hips only twitched, but he noticed and kept his fingers there. His fingers applied pressure and circled just a bit. 

The arm wrapped around your waist loosened. His hand inched up to cup your breast. As his fingers circled your clit, he fondled your chest. His hands felt good, but you couldn’t stop your brain from focusing on the fact that a near stranger was doing this to you. Seto Kaiba, a man you had never met in your life, had you nearly naked on his lap. He had your hips twitching into his hand. 

He pinched your nipple to the point of pain, and you gasped. Then his thumb ran over it as if he could smooth the pain away. 

The fingers on your clit drifted away, and you looked away as he pressed between the lips of your pussy. His fingers teased your opening but didn’t force their way in. 

Then his mouth was next to your ear. “Can you feel how wet you are?” 

You nodded, wanting to give him a good response. “Yes.”

“I’ll take very good care of you,” he promised, and then his fingers drifted back up to your clit. This time he rubbed harder circles, and you arched your hips up into his fingers. “I know what you need.” 

He continued to fondle your breasts as his hand rubbed your clit. You tried to relax and lean back against him, but you felt ashamed of the way your hips seemed to respond to his hand. Every time he pinched your nipple, you felt pain, but then your hip would twitch even harder against his hand. 

It felt good. He knew what he was doing, and it felt good. 

You didn’t want to enjoy this, but you did want him to think that you liked it. 

But you did like it, and you hated yourself for it. 

You could have pretended to orgasm. You wanted to pretend so that he wouldn’t keep going. You didn’t want him to stop. You told yourself to pretend so he would stop. Your hips kept pressing against his hand. 

When you cried out with pleasure, nothing about it was fake. 

He pulled you into his chest, kissing your cheek as he called you a good girl. You didn’t resist as he adjusted you so you were curled up in his lap. Then he reached around you and placed both hands on his keyboard. He typed in his password, and you swivelled your head around too late to catch what keys he pressed. He pushed your face back into his chest before going back to work. 

You kept trying to avoid thinking about the way Seto Kaiba smelled, but it was hard with your face buried in his chest. He smelled like soap, but there was a musky undertone to the smell. You still didn’t want to enjoy it but found yourself relaxing against him. 

He typed on his computer, and you stayed curled up in his lap. 

You hated yourself for letting him pleasure you. You hated yourself for staying in his lap rather than trying to get away. You hated that he somehow smelled good to you. You wanted to feel powerless so you would have some reason for just letting him control you, but you kept telling yourself that you could be fighting him. 

You could fight him right now. You had the choice. 

You told yourself it was smarter to bide your time. 

A little voice suggested that you might be enjoying the attention. 

You tried to squash that thought and the guilt that came with it. You didn’t like any part of this. You were just trying to survive. 

When someone knocked on the office door, it startled you out of your thoughts. You tried to wiggle out of Kaiba’s arms so you could hide, but he tightened his hold on you as he demanded to know why he was being disturbed. 

The door opened, and you smothered a cry of distress. You didn’t want anyone to see you like this. Kaiba keeping you naked was bad enough. Having to sit naked in front of anyone would be mortifying. 

The man who walked in didn’t look like staff, making it even worse. You tried to squirm out of Kaiba’s hold, but he refused to let you move. 

“What are you doing here, Mokuba?” he asked. 

The man, Mokuba, studied you with a raised eyebrow. You squeezed your thighs together as you tried to turn so he couldn’t see your chest. “What? I can’t come home for the weekend?” He smirked as his attention went back to his brother. “But I guess you don’t need me for company.” 

“It’s been a while. Did you need money?” Kaiba pushed you down to the floor. “Sit,” he said, placing a hand on your head. 

You curled up under the desk, pressing yourself against Kaiba’s leg as he pet your hair. You could relax now that you weren’t on display for the other man.

“I don’t just come home from college when I need money, Seto.” 

“True. You also come home when you need legal assistance.”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” 

Kaiba’s hand reached down to your neck. You kept your eyes on the ground as his fingers rubbed circles into your skin. 

After a moment, the other man spoke again. “I was just bored.” You could hear thumping as the other man moved around. “Where’d you get the new toy?” 

“No.” 

“C’mon,” the other man whined.

“Mokuba,” Kaiba growled out each syllable of the name. 

In that moment, it clicked. Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba’s younger brother. You weren’t sure why it took so long for you to realize who the other man was, but now that you knew, you felt relieved that you hadn’t tried to appeal to him for freedom. 

The other man hadn’t been surprised to see you sitting naked on his brother’s lap, and he referred to you as a toy. 

_Don’t be stupid like the others_. 

Kaiba and Mokuba were still talking, but Kaiba had moved on to grilling his brother about his college classes. Your knees hurt, but you stayed curled up next to Kaiba’s legs. His brother didn’t seem surprised to see you. 

There had been others, and again you wondered if they were dead. 

You nuzzled Kaiba’s leg while thinking that you would like to stay alive. His brother continued to talk to him, and you planned for tonight. 

You looked up and placed a hand on Kaiba's knee. The action caught his attention, and he looked down. Doing your best to look "doe-eyed," you gazed up and him with a frown. "Master, I'm a little hungry. Will you feed me?" 

You weren't stupid. You would survive this. 


End file.
